Sweet things to do
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Mingyu yang mulutnya tidak bisa diam dan Wonwoo yang otaknya selalu berpikir kemana-mana. MINWON/MEANIE/YAOI/Fluff/Drabble/OTW MATURE/
1. Pervert Gyu

**Tittle : Sweet Things to Do**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance, drama (dikit), humor (mungkin?).**

 **Rating : K+**

Sebenarnya cuma iseng bikin saat kejebak macet di uber jadi silahkan dinikmati saja ya!

 ** _SWEET THINGS TO DO_**

"Argh Kim! Jauhkan tanganmu!" Wonwoo mendelik tajam merasakan remasan di bokongnya. Pelakunya tidak jauh-jauh dari kekasih gelapnya itu, Kim Mingyu. Tenang saja, Wonwoo bukan tukang selingkuh, hanya saja kekasihnya ini kulitnya memang gelap. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Mingyu malah terkekeh yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo hanya melirik sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali mengotak-atik tombol di microwave, malas menanggapi kelakuan iseng Mingyu. Ia sedang tidak mood.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku, Hyung?"

Kini Wonwoo merasakan lengannya menjadi berat. Siapalagi kalau bukan Mingyu.

"Ani." Dan Mingyu merengut.

Tidak sadar diri, tubuhnya seperti remaja kelebihan kalsium tetapi tingkahnya seperti anak yang masih suka minta susu pada ibunya.

"Hyung, ayolaah. Kau harus mengerti aku sangat sibuk kemarin, Hyung."

Lengannya yang tadi digelayuti Mingyu sekarang malah digoyang-goyang. Wonwoo mendecih malas.

"Sibuk dengan sekretaris barumu, Kim?"

Mingyu menganga.

Wonwoo-nya cemburu. Dengan sekretarisnya. Memang dadanya besar. Tapi ia tidak mungkin punya lubang serapat Wonwoo.

Astaga. Rasanya Mingyu ingin membawa Wonwoo ke ranjangnya saking gemasnya.

"Hyung, aigooo. Jangan cemburu begitu. Ia hanya sekretarismu." Jawab Mingyu sambil menyolek pipi semi tembam milik Wonwoo.

"Akupun dulu hanya asistenmu,"ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam. Inilah mengapa kadang Mingyu gemas dengan Wonwoo. Ia selalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil sendirian, hal kecil yang karena terlalu banyak dipikirkan olehnya akan menjadikan dirinya khawatir sendiri. Mingyu mengulum senyum lembut. Perlahan tangannya merengkuh tubuh kurus kekasihnya, back-hug yang Wonwoo bilang paling bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Hyung. Ayo kita liburan!"

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung.

 _ **SWEET THINGS TO DO**_

Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut pendek Wonwoo. Sangat aneh. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mingyu langsung membawanya ke sini, ke pantai yang Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa rencana. Bahkan Wonwoo hanya memakai jeans dan hoodie biru mudanya. Padahal ini adalah pergantian musim menuju ke musim dingin. Parahnya lagi, Kim Mingyu tidak bawa baju tebal sama sekali. Ia hanya pakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana chinonya. Dasar. Kekasihnya memang aneh. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan mendudukannya di kap mobil merahnya. Mudah sekali. Wonwoo melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Mingyu yang memposisikan dirinya ditengah kedua paha Wonwoo sambil tangannya merengkuh pinggangnya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Wonwoo, hingga membuat Wonwoo bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Hyung. Kau tau itu," Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Betapa melegakan dan menyenangkan saat Mingyu selalu mengingatkannya betapa ia dicintai.

"Terimakasih, akupun begitu."

Rengkuhan Wonwoo di leher Mingyu mengerat. Menarik Mingyu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Wonwoo bersumpah pipinya pasti merah saat menyaksikan Mingyu terkekeh dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Jangan pedulikan sekretaris itu, Hyung. Dadanya memang besar. Tapi kau pasti tahu aku lebih suka menyusu di nipple-mu, walaupun tidak ada susunya."

Mingyu berkata sevulgar itu dengan jarak 0.5 cm didepan wajahnya. Astaga.

"Ia juga bilang masih perawan, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku lebih ketagihan dengan lubangmu, Hyung."

Kini ditambah kilat mata nakal dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu pasti Mingyu sudah berfikir macam-macam. Dasar. Tangan Wonwoo dengan cepat menggeplak kepala belakang Mingyu sebelum turun dari kap mobil dan berjalan masuk ke mobil meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang melongo.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada 'lubang' ini, Kim!"

 ** _ps1_** **: ini rencananya cuma kumpulan drabble-drabble karena aku takut kalau tulis chapter nanti moodnya ilang ?**

 ** _ps2_** **: aku lagi suka-sukanya meanie nih sejak hampir setahun yang lalu.**

 _ **ps3**_ **: kalau kalian mau usul plot atau cast, jangan ragu kasih tau aku ya! Aku masih new jadi tolong bantuannya^^**


	2. Wishes

**Tittle : Wishes**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 _Untuk Kim Mingyu,_

 _Kau tahukan apa yang harus kau perbuat?_

Minggu ini Wonwoo seperti tertimpuk batu lalu kehujanan kerikil. Sakitnya sekali, tapi kekesalan kecil-kecilan yang terus dirasanya membuat Wonwoo pusing saking kesalnya.

Tugas kuliah, dosen menyebalkan, barang ketinggalan, sampai urusan adik kecil beranjak besar yang ia sayangi tapi ya, hm. Wonwoo tidak ingin mengumpat jadi bayangkan sendiri. Wonwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat lulus kuliah, cepat kerja, cepat carikan pacar untuk adiknya supaya tidak menggangu Wonwoo terus-terusan.

Atau mungkin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Kim Mingyu lebih menarik?

Wonwoo mengetukan pensil yang ada ditangannya ke keningnya sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan yang satunya. Heran, kenapa ia masih bisa berfikir tentang pacar hitamnya di saat penat begini. Tapi memang obat penenang -atau kepanjangannya pelarian ke rasa senang- paling ampuhnya cuma Kim Mingyu.

Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada eomma appa yang sangat mudah khawatir dengan anak-anaknya, mereka akan dengan senang hati membantu menyelesaikan semua masalah anaknya. Memang maksudnya baik, tapi kadang Wonwoo lebih suka menyelesaikannya sendiri. Wonwoo, kan, bukan anak kecil lagi. Pernah suatu saat Wonwoo cerita tentang gurunya saat sekolah dasar yang membuat wajahnya sebagai bahan candaan karena terlalu keesokan harinya, gurunya langsung meminta maaf padanya, sikapnya pun jadi berbeda. Itu malah membuat Wonwoo risih.

Temannya? Mereka cukup kenal dengan Wonwoo yang tersenyum saat senang dan diam saat sedih, tidak akan memaksa Wonwoo cerita jika Wonwoo tidak ingin cerita, tapi tentu saja mereka akan selalu ada jika Wonwoo ingin cerita. Tapi sekarang sahabat-sahabatnya sedang sibuk. Entah pacaran, mengejar dosen, ada kelas, bahkan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Hm.

Tapi mungkin menikah dengan Kim Mingyu memang menarik.

Wonwoo jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya setiap bangun pagi disuguhi pemandangan indah Mingyunya yang tampan dan hitam. Pasti mood Wonwoo akan baik setiap hari. Belum lagi Wonwoo pasti sangat sehat karena jantungnya akan bekerja dengan sangat baik tanpa harus olahraga, efek Kim Mingyu memang segitu besarnya. Dan mungkin ada olahraga lainnya?

Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo sakit lagi?

Wonwoo terkekeh mengingat kejadian saat ia sakit hingga Mingyu lari panik sana-sini mencari obat penurun panas padahal Wonwoo hanya pusing hingga wajahnya pucat, tidak demam. Mengunjunginya secepat mungkin begitu Mingyu menyelesaikan kelasnya. Menjejalinya dengan makanan favorit Wonwoo hingga ia sembuh bahkan setelahnya untuk memastikan Wonwoo tidak jatuh sakit lagi. Pensilnya yang tadi mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya sudah berada diantara gigi-giginya. Astaga ia jadi gemas sendiri karena pikirannya tentang Kim Mingyu.

Apa setelah menikah nanti Mingyu tetap akan mengajaknya kencan? Tapikan Wonwoo harus mengurus keluarga beserta rumahnya nanti. Eomma pasti marah jika tahu Wonwoo tidak bisa mengurus anaknya dengan baik. Ah kencan dirumah juga sepertinya lebih enak. Lagipula Mingyu jago memasak. Wonwoo bisa meminta apapun makanan yang ia inginkan. Mingyunya memang sangaaat baik.

Lalu,

Apa anaknya akan tampan seperti Mingyu? Wonwoo hanya berharap anaknya tidak mengikuti wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya sendiri menakutkan. Tapikan Wonwoo laki-laki. Bagaimana cara laki-laki melahirkan? Memang sudah ada male pregnancy tapi bagaimana cara keluarnya? Jadi penasaran. Tapi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu? Wonwoo takut anaknya seperti dirinya, yang kadang tengil kadang sangat diam hingga membuat eomma pusing. Tapi semoga anaknya tidak setengil Mingyu.

 **Drttt**.

Suara ponsel Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan masa depan indahnya. Ia mengintip sekilas dan menemukan Kim Mingyu menelfonnya. Jadi ingat seharusnya Mingyu datang sekitar...

Wonwoo mengecek jam di tangannya.

30 MENIT YANG LALU.

Selama itukah Wonwoo melamun?

Sudah ah. Mingyunya nanti saja. Toh ia telat juga sudah biasa. Wonwoo mau melanjutkan tugas dari dosen tersayangnya yang disayangkan memberi tugas melulu.

Wonwoo menegakkan badannya dan menetapkan targetnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam 1 jam kedepan. Mumpung ada wifi gratis dan cafenya juga nyaman. Kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke laptop didepannya.

 **Lulus tahun ini, Wonwoo. Ingat itu.**

Belum juga Wonwoo mengetik satu paragraf.

"Chagiyaa~"

Raksasa hitam menubrukan tubuhnya di bangku sebelahnya lalu meringsek mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Bersiap untuk mode sok ngambek karena Mingyu terlambat lagi.

"Maaf, tadi jalanannya macet sekali. Dan aku harus ke rumah eomma dulu."

Alis Wonwoo naik, biasanya Mingyu akan mengajaknya jika ke rumah eomma.

"Eomma titip ini untukmu."

Mingyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel navynya. Pie susu buatan eomma Mingyu yang rasanya bintang 10. Mata Wonwoo berbinar sedangkan Mingyu nyengir lebar.

Yasudahlah. Pie susu calon mertua tidak boleh diduakan, apalagi oleh tugas. Anaknya mungkin boleh. #eh

Wonwoo menutup laptopnya dan merebut sekotak pie susu di tangan Mingyu.

 **Selamat tinggal tugas.**

Mingyu memang obat paling ampuh untuk Wonwoo.

 **1\. Ini cuma muncul waktu lagi ngelamun coretjorokcoret.**

 **2\. Sebenernya ga ada maksud untuk disambungin sama yang pertama tapi kalau mau anggap aja ini ceritanya masa-masa kuliah-life nya meanie.**

 **3\. Kemarin aku terima request plot dari Nikeisha Farras. Makasih banyak sarannyaaa, aku bakal post secepat mungkin**

 **4\. Review ya!**


	3. Daddy's little boy

_Tittle : Daddy's little boy_

 _Cast : Kim Minwoo - Jeon Wonwoo - Kim Mingyu_

 _Genre : Receh, Family, Fluff_

 _Rating : K_

* * *

"Minwooo!"

Wonwoo mengeluh frustasi. Minwoo ini amat sangat tidak bisa diam. Celananya masih berada di tangan Wonwoo, tapi ia sudah berlari kesana kemari. Sebenarnya ini gara-gara Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap kesal kearah Mingyu yang mukanya memerah karena menahan tawa.

Kalau ini dirumah sih tidak apa,

INI DI MALL.

 _Astaga. Kok bisa?_

Iya, tadi saat main tembak zombie bersama Mingyu, anaknya itu ngompol karena terlalu takut dengan wajah zombie yang pucat dan ada darahnya dimana-mana. Pokoknya ini salah Mingyu kenapa mengajak Minwoo ke tempat seperti itu. Alhasil Wonwoo harus beli celana sementara Mingyu menjaga Minwoo dikamar mandi.

 _Kenapa tidak Mingyu saja yang beli celana?_

Itu karena Minwoo maunya ditemani Appa, apa-apa maunya sama Appa. Dan sekarang saat Wonwoo sudah dapat celana ganti, dan tinggal memakaikannya ke Minwoo, ia malah kabur, cuma pakai popok balita.

Wonwoo meringis geli saat melihat Minwoo menghampiri ibu-ibu membawa permen lollipop. Tangan kecilnya melambai lucu minta digendong. Astaga. Bahkan kalau ada penculik bawa lollipop warna-warni Wonwoo yakin, Minwoo yang akan menghampirinya dengan sukarela.

Ibu-ibu itu tersenyum ramah pada Minwoo, merendahkan badannya demi bisa berinteraksi lebih dengan Minwoo. Samar-samar Wonwoo melihat ibu-ibu itu mengucapkan sesuatu dan menyodorkan lollipop yang ia pegang ke Minwoo. Tentu saja Minwoo kegirangan dan langsung menerima lollipop itu.

Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu, menyuruh suaminya itu untuk diam dan menyusul anaknya. Mingyu meringis mendapat serangan seperti itu. Ia segera berlari mengejar anaknya yang tidak mungkin berjalan terlalu jauh mengingat ia hanya bocah 3 tahun.

Anak itu menyadari Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya dan kembali berlari ke tempat lain sambil tersenyum renyah. Astaga. Mingyu dengan cepat menghadang Minwoo, membuatnya _oleng_ tapi tawanya semakin renyah. Mau tak mau Mingyu ikut tertawa. Secepat kilat Mingyu membawa Minwoo kegendongannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan sekarang tawa renyahnya ditambah dengan pekikan kesenangan. Gemas sekaliiiii.

Wonwoo melihatnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ikut gemas melihat interaksi anak dan ayah yang terlalu menggemaskan. Memperhatikannya, membuat senyuman otomatis mampir diwajahnya saat Mingyu dan Minwoo perlahan menghampirinya.

Minwoo tertawa bahagia saat melihat Wonwoo. Mana bisa Wonwoo marah kalau begini.

"Pakai celana dulu, baru boleh main lagi sama Appa. Oke?" Ucap Wonwoo saat Minwoo kini berada di pangkuannya. Anaknya itu mengangguk patuh.

Dan kini Wonwoo membayangkan,

 _Pasti dulu Appa dan Eomma Mingyu juga merasakan hal seperti ini._

* * *

Mingyu bersandar pada pintu, memperhatikan istrinya menimang anak laki-lakinya. Wonwoo membelakanginya, menggendong Minwoo, sehingga Minwoo menghadap kearahnya. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan ngantuk yang lucu sambil mengemut jempolnya. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya tidak akan pernah bosan jika pemandangan malamnya seperti ini.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan hati-hati. Memastikan Minwoo sudah terlelap, dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur Minwoo. Mingyu ingin Minwoo terbiasa tidur sendiri sejak kecil, jadi ya beginilah. Sebenarnya alasan utama Mingyu itu...

kalian pasti tahu.

Wonwoo selesai dengan Minwoo, sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Lelah sekali hari ini. Jalan-jalan dengan anak kecil tentu menghabiskan banyak tenaga, ditambah suamimu yang seperti anak kecil.

Mingyu merentangkan tangan ke arah Wonwoo. Minta dipeluk. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo memeluknya erat, merindukan masa-masa pacaran mereka dimana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan macam-macam, tapi Wonwoo bersyukur ia menjalaninya bersama Mingyu. Karena kalau bukan Mingyu mungkin ia tidak akan sebahagia ini.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo yang ada dirangkulannya ke kamar. Mingyu juga lelah soalnya. Mereka butuh tidur atau mungkin _refreshing._

"Kau besok ada klien?" Tanya Mingyu sesampainya dikamar. Tangannya masih betah mampir di pundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai balasannya.

"Ada rapat?"

Lagi, menggeleng.

"Mau main?"

Wonwoo diam. Sementara tangan Mingyu sudah kemana-mana dan matanya mengerling nakal.

 _Hidupnya sudah sempurna._ _Tidak akan sesempurna ini jika bukan Wonwoo yang sekarang menimang anaknya._ _Tidak akan sesempurna ini jika Minwoo tidak ada disini._ _Dan mungkin akan lebih sempurna jika ada adik Minwoo disini._ "AAAH! Pelan-pelan sajahh..."

"Arghh... Kau terlalu rapat, yeobo."

 **HEHEHEHE...** **UTANG LUNAS!** **Ini dia buat yang kemaren request plot Meanie bersama anak kecilnya HAHA. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya**


	4. A Call

**Tittle : A Call.** **Cast : Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo** **Genre : Romance. Fluff. Yaoi.**

 **Rating : K**

 _Jam 23.00 lelah belajar fisika jadi ya begini. Seminggu kemarin aku lagi pusing remed-remed jadi ga sempet bikin lagi, trus sekarang disaat penat dan frustasi menghadapi soal titik berat dan kesetimbangan karena papa lagi pergi jauh jadi ga ada yang ngajarin, muncul imajinasi-imajinasi yang absurd._

 _HIHIHI_

 _SELAMAT MEMBACA?!_

_

Hari ini Wonwoo bangun pagi lagi, hanya untuk online _skype_ lewat ponselnyaKekasihnya sedang berada jauh darinya, tapi LDR selama tiga minggu rasanya bukan masalah bagi Wonwoo. Karena setiap pagi, ponselnya akan berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri!"

Seseorang diseberang sana melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebaaaar sekali. Otomatis membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. Tambah kangenkan jadinya.

"Pagi," Wonwoo membalas sapaannya dengan lambaian juga tapi suaranya ciut. Malu. Walaupun rutinitas seperti ini sudah berjalan 1 minggu, tetap saja hanya Mingyu yang terbiasa.

"Hyung, kau akan masak apa hari ini?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan nada khas orang bangun tidurnya. Rambutnya naik kemana-mana, matanya bersinar seperti biasanya, tapi Wonwoo bisa lihat kantung mata yang ada disana.

 _Berapa jam dia tertidur._

"Hey, hyung." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo yang hanya bergeming melihat ke layar. Mingyu mengecek jaringannya. Signalnya yang jelek atau Wonwoo yang memang hanya diam saja?

 _Apa dia makan dengan baik disana?_

"Wonu chagiiiii," Wonwoo tersentak.

"Hm?" Hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa diam? Aaah, kau pasti rindu padaku kan, Hyung?"

Wonwoo memerah. Sangat. Sampai kupingnya.

"Ani, biasa saja," Wonwoo menjawab -sok-cuek.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Hyung?" Mingyu bertingkah seakan-akan ia ingin berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Ada wanita cantik disini,"

Wonwoo rasa kupingnya berdengung sesaat setelah ia mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo menatapnya malas.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Alis Mingyu naik. Astaga. Bodoh. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin membalasnya.

"Dia juga meminta nomor ponselku, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu, kau baru saja membeberkannya, Ming bodoh."

"Kau tidak ingin kesini, Hyung?" Mingyu bertanya, tentu saja bercanda. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Mana mungkin ia menyuruh kekasihnya menyusulnya. _Sama sekali tidak gentle._

"Kau mau aku kesana?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tentu, kau benar-benar tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tidak mau, nanti kau senang." Wonwoo berucap setengah tertawa.

"Jahatnya..." Mingyu mencibir.

"Ming,"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga punya sesuatu. Kau mau tahu?"

"Apa?" Mingyu menampakan wajah penasaran dan setengah berharap Wonwoo akan bilang ia rindu. Tapi justru malah,

"Maafkan aku," wajah Wonwoo seperti merasa bersalah.

 _Kenapa dia?_ Batin Mingyu.

"Bahkan Seungcheol menginap disini semalam."

Mingyu menganga. Wonwoo langsung tersenyum gemas. Mungkin Mingyu bisa langsung pulang jika dengar ini.

 _APA-APAAN SIH KAKEK TUA ITU._

"Kau sudah berani main dibelakangku ternyata, Hyung."

Wajahnya sok sedih.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku ajak wanita cantik dikamar sebelah untuk tidur bersamaku saja kali ya, hyung?" Sekarang sok berpikir.

 _Sial_

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk memotong habis milik Mingyu jika benar-benar terjadi.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Terserahlah, mau adu mulut seperti apapun juga Mingyu selalu menang.

Sementara Mingyu tertawa terbahak diseberang sana.

 **HAHAHAHA. BYE. EMANG CUMA SEGINI KOK.** **REVIEW YA? DAN BANTU AKU CARI INSPIRASI DONG!** **CARANYA? SARAN PLOT** **By the way, aku seneng banget pas baca kalian seneng sampe gemes baca fic pendek nan gaje ini.** **Terimakasih!**


	5. Take Care My Boyfriend, Senior

**Take Care my Boyfriend, Senior.**

 **by EenieMeanie12**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS) X Kim Mingyu**

 **FLUFF, DRAMA, ROMANCE**

 **MEANIE COUPLE**

 **HEHEHEHEHE ENTAH KENAPA HARI INI AKU SANGAT PRODUKTIV MENCIPTAKAN FF CORETMESUMCORET DAN YANG MANIS-MANIS (MENURUT AKU).**

 **POKOKNYA SELAMAT MEMBACA!!!**

Tubuh Wonwoo membeku saat mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berdiri dibalik pintu rumahnya. Ia tersenyum tertahan, mencoba menyampaikan rindu yang amat sangat.

"Selamat pagi, Noona,"

Kim Mingyu, ada dihadapannya. Mengucapkan salam selamat pagi pada pukul 2.15 dini hari.

 _Take Care my Boyfriend, Senior._

"Hyung kumohon, bantu aku. Ini tugas dari seniorku," Mingyu menampilkan wajah memelas pada Wonwoo yang hanya mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan seniornya itu. Apa mereka kebelet ingin punya kekasih? Seenaknya meminta junior mereka untuk mencarikan wanita cantik untuk mereka. Dasar calon pilot bodoh.

"Ini temanku, Mingyu-ya! Aku tidak mau mengorbankan mereka, suruhlah mereka usaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan kekasih!"

Wonwoo berucap judes. Gadis itu sedang dalam masa pre-menstruasi dan tugas dari Kim Mingyu sangatlah membuatnya kesal.

"Noonaaaa..." Mingyu merajuk. astaga. Taruna mana yang merajuk seperti bocah tidak dapat susu. Wonwoo menatapnya malas, sedikit kasihan tapi ia masih kesal!

"Kau bisa menolak jika tak ingin melakukannya, bukan?" Wonwoo mengelus lengan Mingyu. Sedikit menekannya, merasakan otot Mingyu yang mulai terbentuk.

 _'Kehidupan taruna agak berat noona, jangan kaget jika 6 bulan lagi aku akan seperti binaragawan.'_

Eww! Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis membayangkan Mingyu dengan tubuh kekar penuh otot disertai wajahnya yang bocah itu. Maksutnya, tertawa sampai menangis.

"Taruna harus melakukan semuanya, noona," ucapnya bangga sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dadanya. Dasar. Tingkahnya membuat Wonwoo terkekeh sedikit.

"Ya, Noona? Nanti ku belikan ice cream?"

 _Tawaran buruk, Kim._

"Seminggu penuh?" Mingyu tersenyum penuh harap. Wonwoo dan ice cream adalah satu paket yang tak terpisahkan, iya kan...?

"Kau mau membuatku gemuk, hah?"

atau, tidak.

 _Take Care My Boyfriend, Senior_

Karena Wonwoo yang agaknya terlalu setia kawan dan tidak ingin membuat teman-teman manisnya jadi tumbal, akibatnya malah Wonwoo yang kini harus menahan kesal -lebih tepatnya cemburu. Gagasan Mingyu tentang 'Noona, kalau temanmu yang cantik-cantik itu? Bolehkan?', saat itu juga Wonwoo langsung tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya walaupun hati kecilnya menyangkal. Hei, mereka bukan teman Wonwoo. Kenal. Cukup kenal.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu saat kekasihnya sibuk foto-foto dengan wanita centil yang berdada besar dan make up tebal?! Ditambah wanita itu berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu. Astaga. Tidak ada perempuan yang boleh berdiri dalam radius 30 cm dengan Mingyu selain Wonwoo!

Wonwoo sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia kesal. Sambil menghentakkan kaki, ia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang masih sibuk tebar pesona. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak Mingyu sekarang juga. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menyelipkan tangannya dilengan Mingyu, ingin cepat-cepat nenyeretnya keluar.

"Permisi, sesi fotonya sudah ya. Terima kasih, kawan!" Wonwoo menampilkan senyum palsu yang sangat manis lalu menarik Mingyu keluar. Sementara Mingyu? Ia hanya bisa terkekeh. Wonwoo yang cemburu adalah petaka yang manis baginya.

"Noona, aku masih kurang 1 lagi," Mingyu merengut. Seakan menyalahkan Wonwoo atas ketidaktuntasan tugasnya.

"Pakai fotoku. Selesaikan?!"Wonwoo mendelik kesal. Membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Uuu, ada yang cemburu," kedua tangan Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Memainkan pipi tembam Wonwoo membuat bibirnya manyun kedepan. Gemas sekali, batin Mingyu.

"Ish, aku bukan cemburu. Mereka terlalu genit. Aku risih melihatnya!" Buru-buru Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang tadi berada diwajahnya. Memalingkan muka ke manapun selain Mingyu. Dan dalam hati ia berdoa supaya pipinya tidak memerah kali ini.

"Kau memerah jika bohong, Noonaa~" Lagi-lagi Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Membuat wajah Wonwoo sepenuhnya memerah saking malunya. Mereka terlalu dekat!

Wonwoo termangu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri ke toilet dekat sana. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertawa terbahak. Sungguh ia sangat menggemaskan.

Take Care My Boyfriend, Senior

Baru seminggu Mingyu kembali ke asramanya Wonwoo sudah sangat merindukan kekasih bodohnya itu. Rasanya ingin ia terbang kesana menyusul Mingyu. Meyakini diri sendiri, kalau nanti Mingyu sudah bisa menerbangkan pesawat, ia akan minta Mingyu mampir kesini setidaknya seminggu sekali. Meskipun tidak mungkin, tapi ya biarlah Wonwoo berharap.

Kata Mingyu, jadi junior itu belum enak. Maksutnya enaknya kalau sudah jadi senior. Bebas mau berbuat apa saja, termasuk menyuruh juniornya melakukan ini-itu. Dan salah satu peraturan bagi junior yang sangat Wonwoo benci : TIDAK BOLEH PEGANG HANDPHONE SELAIN SABTU MINGGU!

HEOL!

Bahkan anak smp sudah diperbolehkan membawa handphone canggih sendiri. Sedangkan mereka? Astaga. Ini membuat Wonwoo uring-uringan. Selalu menanti saat Sabtu sore dimana Mingyu akan menghubunginya dan mereka akhirnya biaa berbicara sekedar melepas rindu. Seperti saat ini. Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya melihat handphonenya. Memejamkan mata dan menghitung, berharap pada hitungan ke sepuluh Mingyu akan menelfonnya.

 _Satu_ _Dua_ _Tiga_ _Empat_ _Lima_ _Enam_ _Bip bip bip!!_ Wonwoo melonjak dari kasurnya sambil memperhatikan handphonenya dengan seksama. _Mingyu is calling!!!!_

Wonwoo berdeham sedikit dan mengatur kembali nafasnya. Tidak ingin terdengar terlalu _excited_ oleh Mingyu, nanti dia _geer_.

"Halo," belum apa-apa Wonwoo sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Ini bahkan bukan suara Mingyu. Ia mengecek layar handphonenya. Benar nomor Mingyu, bahkan ada foto anjing Mingyu disana.

"Em-- iya. Maaf, ini siapa? Mana Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo malas berbasa-basi sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada apa-apa terhadap Mingyu?!

"Salam kenal, aku Wen Junhui, kakak senior Mingyu," saat itu juga Wonwoo mengerti keadaannya. Ternyata ia yang menyuruh Mingyu berfoto bersama wanita-wanita cantik dan menyebabkan Mingyunya tertekan. Dasar.

"Oh, annyeong, Junhui-ssi.." Wonwoo berucap ramah. Mencoba ramah.

"Ah, panggil Oppa saja. Kau lebih muda dariku, kan?" Tanyanya sok akrab. Mana Wonwoo tahu ia kelahiran tahun berapa, dasar bodoh.

"Ne, Junhui Oppa. Bisa kah kau memberikan handphonenya ke Mingyu? Karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya saja. Ah dan satu lagi, jika aku menemukan memar di tubuh pacarku maka aku yang akan menghajarmu, arraseo? Annyeong, Oppa."

Detik itu juga Wonwoo memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Meninggalkan Wen Junhui yang ternganga diujung sana dan Mingyu yang menatapnya heran.

"Sunbae, kau sakit?"

 **END**


	6. It's Sunday!

**_It's Sunday!_**

 ** _by EenieMeanie12_**

 ** _Jeon Wonwoo X Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _Minwoo (nama doang)_**

 ** _MEANIE YAOI LAGI BEHEHEHEHEHE_**

 ** _SELAMAT MEMBACAAA!!!_**

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada sedikit pergerakan disampingnya. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung mendapat pemandangan indah, Wonwoo terlelap didekapannya hanya dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Ketika tidur ia akan terlihat seperti bayi polos yang masih suci, berbeda jauh dengan saat ia bangun, ia selalu -ingin- terlihat jutek, walaupun bagi Mingyu, juteknya Wonwoo itu menggemaskan.

Tangan Mingyu berpindah dari pinggang Wonwoo ke surai lembutnya. Menyampirkan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang hingga menutupi matanya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mingyu terlalu gemas untuk tidak memencet pipinya yang mulai tembam hingga menghasilkan rengekan penolakan dari kekasihnya itu. Berarti Wonwoo sudah bangun, pikir Mingyu.

"Mau jalan-jalan hari ini?" Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai balasannya. Bagian bawahnya masih sakit, asal kalian tahu. Ah, pasti kalian tahu mengapa, kan?

"Mau ke rumah eomma?" Mingyu bertanya lagi, dan Wonwoo juga menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau hari ini, hyung?" Mingyu heran, pasalnya Wonwoo selalu minta jalan-jalan setiap hari Minggu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab, atau mungkin pelukannya ditubuh Mingyu yang mengerat sudah menjadi jawabannya? Mingyu mengerti, dan ia terkekeh sendiri. Wonwoonya sedang ingin bermanja ria. Mumpung Minwoo sedang main dirumah eommanya, jadi tinggal mereka berdua. Mungkin sekalian mereka bisa merencanakan adik untuk Minwoo?

"Tidurlah lagi, aku tau kau lelah." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Dan Wonwoo kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya, dengan tepukan halus Mingyu dipunggungnya.

 _It's Sunday!_

Seharian ini mereka benar-benar hanya bermalas-malasan. Tidak salah sih, toh hari ini hari minggu. Libur memang untuk bermalas-malasan kan?

Seperti halnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat ini. Selalu menempel kemanapun bereka berada, meskipun hanya cuci tangan. Tak ada bedanya dengan sepasang _love bird_ yang bunyinya nyaring itu!

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mingyu. Tangannya memegang sebucket popcorn, dan pandangannya fokus ke tv dihadapannya. Sementara Mingyu hanya menguap bosan, ia tak suka genre film seperti ini. Bayangkan _Mr. Peabody, Guardians of Galaxy,_ dan _Lion Kings,_ semua film itu sudah mereka tonton. Dan kini Moana, iya, yang film kartun itu! Orang bilang film itu bagus, tapi tetap saja, Mingyu bukan penyuka jenis film seperti itu. Beda dengan Wonwoo yang sangat menikmati filmnya, tanpa sadar popcornnya yang tinggal sedikit. Pasti sebentar lagi Mingyu yang dituduh menghabiskannya, padahal nyicip saja tidak.

Wonwoo mengedarkan tangannya ke kotak kardus itu, mencari popcorn yang tersisa. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa menghabiskan popcornku?!"

Tuhkan.

 _It's Sunday!_

Hingga sorepun mereka hanya _bertelur_ dirumah. Tenang saja, mereka bukan hewan ovipar seperti yang dibuku Biologi, bertelur disini hanya sebutan untuk kegiatan mereka yang hanya mendekam dirumah.

Mingyu memesan pizza ukuran besar untuk mereka berdua. Sekalian makan malam, pikir Mingyu.

Tapi ternyata hari ini Wonwoo punya nafsu makan yang besar. Buktinya ia menghabiskan 5 potong pizza untuk dirinya sendiri, menyisakan 3 potong untuk Mingyu yang biasanya makan 5 potong dan Wonwoo hanya kuat 3 potong. Tak heran kenapa pipinya sekarang semakin tembam dan menggemaskan.

"Masih lapar?" Tanya Mingyu. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Wonwoo yang makan banyak. Tapi anggukan dari Wonwoo malah membuatnya kaget sendiri.

"Yakin? Kau ingin aku pesankan lagi, hyung?" Wonwoo terlihat berpikir ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya. Setelah itu ia menggeleng,

"Masakkan sesuatu untukku, Mingyu-ya? Maukan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada imut seperti itu, bagaimana Mingyu bisa menolak?!

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar, tuan putri." Mingyu beranjak meninggalkan sofa ruang tamu dan beralih ke dapur. Tapi Wonwoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Duduk di _counter sebelah_ dapur sambil bertopang dagu memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini membuka kulkas untuk melihat persediaan makanan mereka. Sambil menggoyangkan kakinya ia tersenyum senang. Hal-hal sederhana dari Mingyu yang memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri, hihihi. Wonwoo terkekeh sendiri mengingat Mingyu yang tadi memanggilnya tuan putri.

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum. Perlu Mingyu ingatkan disini, senyuman Wonwoo itu menular. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong bawang bombay dan memasukannya ke penggorengan bersama dengan bumbu spaghetti. Menimbulkan bau harum yang sampai ke hidung Wonwoo, bahkan baru bawang bombaynya, Wonwoo sudah merasa dirinya lapar lagi.

"Palliwaaa!" Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya, Mingyu menoleh dan lagi-lagi terkekeh. Setelah merebus spaghetti instant itu, Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dari seberang counter yang lain. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu 5 menit untuk makan.

"Kau semakin tembam, tahu?" Wonwoo meringis saat Mingyu mencubit pipinya. Kembali mencebikkan bibirnya masih sambil bertopang dagu, sok kesal. Mingyu mengecup kecil bibir itu, tak mempan. Wonwoo masih manyun. Dua kali, tiga kali, masih manyun. Baru saat kecupan ke 7, Wonwoo menutup wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas, dan Mingyu bisa melihat senyuman malu-malu dari balik tangannya.

"Habis ini kita jemput Minwoo, ya? Aku kangen." Wonwoo tak tahan untuk jauh-jauh dari anaknya meskipun baru 2 hari. Padahal rencananya Minwoo menginap dirumah eomma selama 1 minggu.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang mendesah berat, ia kan masih ingin menikmati Wonwoo. Eh, menikmati harinya bersama Wonwoo.

 **HEHEHEHEHE** **MAAF INI RANDOM SEKALIIIII. REVIEW YA?! JANGAN SIDER BEB. SEDIH AKUTU.**


End file.
